Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better- Naruto vs Sasuke
by Ze Shipper
Summary: Who is much better? Naruto or Sasuke? Singing Naruto and Singing Sasuke! LET THE BATTLE of SINGING BEGIN!


**Hello! Let there be a singing Sasuke and singing Naruto! And I love it when there are singing characters!**

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I don't own Naruto or its characters. I don't even own the lyrics in this fic… Sadly…_

* * *

 **ANYTHING YOU CAN DO, I CAN DO BETTER**

 **NARUTO vs. SASUKE**

* * *

 **SASUKE:** Anything you can do, I can do better!

 **NARUTO:** HA!

 **SASUKE:** I can do anything better than you

 **NARUTO:** No you can't

 **SASUKE:** Yes I can

 **NARUTO:** No you can't

 **SASUKE:** Yes I can. Yes I can~

 **NARUTO:** Anything you can be, I can be greater. Sooner or later I'm greater than you

 **SASUKE:** No you're not

 **NARUTO:** Yes I am

 **SASUKE:** No you're not

 **NARUTO:** Yes I am

 **SASUKE:** No you're not

 **NARUTO:** Yes I am. Yes I am~

* * *

 **NARUTO:** I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge

 **SASUKE:** I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow

 **NARUTO:** I can live on bread and cheese

 **SASUKE:** And only on that?

 **NARUTO:** Yes.

 **SASUKE:** So can a rat.

* * *

 **NARUTO:** Any note you can sing, I can sing higher

 **SASUKE:** I can sing any note higher than you

 **NARUTO:** No you can't

 **SASUKE:** Yes I can

 **NARUTO:** No you can't

 **SASUKE:** Yes I can

 **NARUTO:** No you can't

 **SASUKE:** Yes I can

 **NARUTO:** No you can't

 **SASUKE:** Yes I... can~

 **NARUTO:** How do you sing that high?

 **SASUKE:** I'm a girl.

 **NARUTO:**...

* * *

 **NARUTO:** Anything you can say, I can say softer

 **SASUKE:** I can say anything softer than you

 **NARUTO:** No you can't

 **SASUKE:** Yes I can

 **NARUTO:** No you cant

 **SASUKE:** Yes I can

 **NARUTO:** No you can't

 **SASUKE:** Yes I can. YES I CAN! _(shouting tone)_

 **NARUTO:** _*covers ears*_

* * *

 **NARUTO:** I can drink a liquor faster than a flicker

 **SASUKE:** I can drink it quicker, and get even sicker

 **NARUTO:** I can open any safe

 **SASUKE:** Without being caught?

 **NARUTO:** You bet!

 **SASUKE:** That's what I thought, you crook!

* * *

 **NARUTO:** Any note you can hold, I can hold longer

 **SASUKE:** I can hold any note longer than you

 **NARUTO:** No you can't

 **SASUKE:** Yes I can

 **NARUTO:** No you can't

 **SASUKE:** Yes I can

 **NARUTO:** No you caaaaaaaaaaan't

 **SASUKE:** Yes I caaaan. Yes IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII can. *panting*

 **NARUTO:** Yes you can~ Where'd you keep all that air?

 **SASUKE:** Urg *still panting*

* * *

 **NARUTO:** Oh...

 **NARUTO:** Anything you can say, I can say faster

 **SASUKE:** *shakes head* I can say anything faster than you

 **NARUTO:** No you can't

 **SASUKE:** Yes I can

 **NARUTO:** noyoucan't

 **SASUKE:** yesican

 **NARUTO:** noyoucan't

 **SASUKE:** yesican

 **NARUTO:** noyoucan't

 **SASUKE:** yesican

 **NARUTO:** noyoucan't

 **SASUKE:** yesican

* * *

 **NARUTO:** I can jump a hurdle

 **SASUKE:** I can wear a girdle

 **NARUTO:** I can knit a sweater

 **SASUKE:** I can fill it better

 **NARUTO:** I can do most anything

 **SASUKE:** Can you bake a pie?

 **NARUTO:** No *emo style*

 **SASUKE:** Neither can I

* * *

 **NARUTO:** Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter

 **SASUKE:** I can say anything sweeter than you

 **NARUTO:** No you can't~

 **SASUKE:** Yes I ca~n

 **NARUTO:** No you can't

 **SASUKE:** Yes I~ can

 **NARUTO:** No you can't~

 **SASUKE:** Oh, Yes I can~

 **NARUTO:** No you CAN'T, CAN'T, CAN'T

 **SASUKE:** Yes I CAN, CAN, CAN

 _(duet)_

 **NARUTO:** NO...

 **SASUKE:** YES...

 **NARUTO:** YOU...

 **SASUKE:** I...

 **NARUTO:** CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN'T!

 **SASUKE:** CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

* * *

 **That's done and done!**

 **Sasuke:** So… you think that you're better than me…

 **Naruto:** I don't think I'm better than you… I KNOW I'M BETTER THAN YOU!

 **Sasuke:** You don't have the Sharingan!

 **Naruto:** You don't have the Kyuubi!

 **Sasuke:** You could never summon a snake!

 **Naruto:** You couldn't summon a frog!

 **Sasuke:** You couldn't produce Chidori!

 **Naruto:** You couldn't produce Rasengan!

 ***The list goes on and on…***

 **Here they go again… Who do you think is better? Sasuke or Naruto?**

 **REVIEW!**


End file.
